My chapter of YS
by Donakiko
Summary: Okay, this is a chapter I wrote for YS a while back after I read the Ring of Earth. I posted it on the YS facebook page and Chris Bradford said it was good so I decided to post it here. Hope you like.


My chapter of Young Samurai

He was finally here, after facing all odds from Dokugan Ryo, to a Drunken Ronin, and lastly to his arch rival Kazuki. Jack took in a breath full of salty sea air as he risked a peak up from his straw hat to survey the landscape of Nagasaki. There were a few boats tied up, men fixing some fishing nets on the pier beside the ocean and many boats were out at sea carrying ama people preparing to dive for pearls beneath the waves. A sudden spark of grief struck him, not that he was about to leave Japan to be with his sister Jess in England, but for Akiko. She had been his best friend since his arrival in Japan a few years back, When he had first tried to run away from her house guard, Taka-san in Toba, he had run through a market and seen her diving with the ama people. Lost in his memory Jack didnt realize a samurai approaching from behind. Since the war of Kyoto castle many samurai had turned to crime to survive and there were many more Ronin on the streets now than there ever were when Daimyo Takatomi was in charge of Kyoto province. Before Jack could unsheathe his Katana, he was pushed against the trunk of a tree with a tanto blade against his throat.

"Who are you?" the samurai spoke in a voice that was strangely familiar to jack.

"Takishi" Whispered Jack hoping his Guardian Masamoto's name would convince the samurai. "That is my name now tell me who you really are?" The samurai spat in Jacks face growing annoyed. Suddenly Jacks mind cleared and he recognised the voice of the greatest swords master that ever lived and his two heavens master. "Masamoto-sama?", the samurais face softened and Jack could have swore he saw tears in his eyes. "Jack!" Masamoto pulled Jack into a strong bear hug, before Jack realized it he was crying into his guardians shoulder "We've been looking everywhere for you?"

"What do you mean we?"

A wry smile formed on masamotos face "Turn around"

Jack turned to find his best friend Akiko staring at him with the same loving look of care she had given him every day at the Niten Ichi Ryu.

"Hello Jack" She spoke as soft as the wind. Ignoring the normal Japanese etiquette, Jack ran to Akiko and pulled her into a quick embrace. Instead of pulling away and correcting him, Akiko let herself sink in to Jacks embrace, all to happy to see him again.

For that one moment, Jack forgot all his worries and all his problems, everything felt at peace.

But, that moment couldn't last forever, and it ended all to soon...

"Jack Fletcher?" spoke a stranger approaching them.

Jack and Akiko pulled away from each other, both drawing their weapons to face the stranger

"Put your Sword down Tengu you look ridiculous" Laughed a voice coming from behind the stranger

Akiko heart suddenly lifted "Kiyoshi!" she screamed as she ran to her baby brother and putting him upon her shoulders. Jack though refused to drop his guard until he knew who this stranger was.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in jacks left shoulder. though a split second later, it was gone. He turned expecting to be met with a ninja with a maddened, green eye. but instead he was met with a friendly wrinkled face. "Hello Jack, How's you Kuji-in helping your journey?" Jack wanted deeply to laugh at his error of judgement, "Good to see you too Soke" Jack bowed to his old Ninjitsu master, "But who's this?" Questioned Jack. The stranger walked slowly up too him, With her blonde hair and blue eyes Jack imagined it was a younger version of him. She looked at him, and laughed "And I thought you would never forget the one person who could whip your sorry backside at knuckel bones back home"

Jack couldnt believe it could be true, he closed his eyes for fear it was a dream, but when he opened his eyes she was still there.

"JESS!" Jack screamed at the top of his voice and dropping his pack on the ground he ran to his little sister and held her in his arms spinning her through the air.

"Hanzo, sorry Kiyoshi?" Jack had forgotten about Kiyoshi being Akikos long lost brother and only remembered Hanzo, The ninja boy who had trapped Jack in a tree, left him there all night and believed him to be a mythical warrior called a "Tengu". "Either is fine" Soke interjected "and I can tell you're wondering how we found your sister, hnm?" Jack laughed at seeing the familiar wry smile on Sokes face "Yes" offering soke his own version of a smile. Soke laughed at this "Well, a season after you left, your sister there got herself caught in one of the old Tengu traps" Hanzo gave a proud nod of the head at being able to Catch 2 "Tengu's" in his traps "And when we were on a walk near the old village we found her hanging from one of the trees, WITH A BROKEN LEG!" Soke continued, deliberatly raising his voice so Hanzo would shrink down with shame, his previous proudness, gone "So we took her with us and Miyuki helped look after her, then we found out she was one of your family and we helped her to get here to you"

Hanzo, recovered himself from the Shame of the moment and noted "But there was a problem..."

Soke gave Hanzo a severe look encouraging him not to talk "He doesn't need to know that now.." "... know what?" Jack said as a tremor of worry began to spread through his body. Soke sighed, realizing there was no point in hiding the truth, approached Jack a put his hand on jacks shoulder, Jack noticed an old wound in his ninjitsu master opening up, he had an idea of what it was, but, prayed to god that he was wrong. He was right. "Its Dokugan Ryu..."

"...He's Alive"

Then everything was dark.

* * *

**Warning, this is probably only gonna be a one-shot. I have two other chapters but I'm not really sure if I should. **

**Review please!**


End file.
